


doctor appointment

by pinklemongay



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Accents, After Coma Verse, Angus is dumb and mad, Dont read if you like nice Henrik, Hate Sex, Henrik is needy and has issues, JSE egos - Freeform, Lab Sex, M/M, Most of these are personal headcanons, NSFW, Rival Relationship, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemongay/pseuds/pinklemongay
Summary: The moment he heard about the appointments Jack scheduled for them, Angus had been pissed.He didn't want to go see that poor excuse of a doctor.But he supposes he has to, to get it out of the way, right?





	doctor appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay okay!!!!!  
> Hi!!!!  
> This is my first post on here - so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I've been writing for this fandom for a while now but I've never posted anything  
> So here's a warning:  
> This sorta follows a storyline me and my friend made, which is hinted at throughout this. So I'm sorry if some things confuse you!!!  
> More warnings:  
> There's german words in here that I used google translate to get, sorry.  
> This is hate tucking haha.  
> And; I'm really bad at writing smut.

"I'm sure you know vhy you're here."

Did he have to speak in that tone of voice? Must be another flaw that Jack created him with; the inability to even fake being nice.

Perhaps Angus was bitter that Jack forced him to take his appointment, and the damn doctor's attitude wasn't helping, or maybe it was because he was in a lab that was too professional for his liking. Restlessly bouncing his leg, he examined how the metal lab table that was angeled to make it a bed looked as if it hadn't been touched in a long while, a thin coat of dust seemed to be gathering on top of it, and he could see the very obvious blood stains that rusted the bed in certain places.

Henrik, with a look of disgust on his face that clearly revealed that he was going to clean the place up better later - he couldn't of cleaned it up before Angus got here, could he? - wiped some of the dust off with a quick swipe of a rag. Then he gave Angus a dull look, looking nearly emotionlessly beside the spark in his eyes that told the survival hunter that the doctor was analyzing. Angus avoided eye contact.

"Because the other egos hate you too much to take 'eir turns first?"

Henrik stilled for a moment, eyes hardening before he quickly turned and walked across the room to the counter, where old pill bottles, a clipboard, and a blue hat sat. Angus leaned back in his chair, legs stretching out, amber eyes following the doctor's moves warily. He didn't trust Henrik, to put it simply, and he would rather not end up like Jack just because he wasn't watching his own back.

"Jack said-"  
"Chase said." Angus corrected. Ever since him, Henrik, and Marvin got back, Jack ignored the doctor specifically, making Chase his own little messenger whenever he wants Henrik to do something, even making Chase make a rule that no one was allowed in Jack's room without permission - which, in Angus's opinion, is clearly aimed at Henrik.  
Those ice blues could ignite a fire with how heated his glare was, a clear signal for Angus to just keep his mouth shut. Henrik huffed and turned back around, picking up the blue cap and eyeing it a second too long before tossing it towards the side and picking up the clipboard. He unclipped the papers attached to it, skimming over the words quickly, and sucking in a breath as he placed them back on the counter. Henrik grabbed one paper off of the stack of newly printed ones, clipping it on and readying his pen.

" _Der loyale dummkopf_ said that all the egos will have to have an appointment with me." Henrik's voice was strained a tad, refraining from saying something or doing things that might start a fight. Angus narrowed his eyes, hating the use of a different language thrown in there, the creeping sense that Henrik just insulted Chase making him more off-puttish.  
"Well, I think this 'ere is done." Angus offered a forced toothy grin, standing up. "Have a g'day-"

He fell back into the seat, backside hitting it roughly, eyes widening before squinting in anger as he realized that Henrik had just shoved him back into his seat, practically towering above his sitting form.

Henrik took a step back after a minute, turning his attention to the paper clipped onto the board, clicking his pen and writing something.

"Hey! What are you writing, mate?" Angus asked, tone sounding snappy. The doctor looked at him for a moment, his eyes shining for fleeting moment before he showed it to Angus.

Some words were written in German, and the ones that weren't were rather....long. 'Uncoperative' and 'paranoid' were sprawled out in neat handwriting on the page, but Angus couldn't even think of how they sounded, let alone remember what they meant. Although he took small victory in knowing what 'unworthy' meant-

"How am I unworthy?" Angus's jaw tightened, if anyone was unworthy it was Henrik! The doctor ran away like a coward when Jack was in his most vulnerable of states! Henrik gave him an amused look, one that was clearly made with the intention of pissing off the survival hunter further.  
"You can read that?"

Angus refrained from throwing himself onto Henrik, wanting nothing more but to punch the shit out of the doctor, but also knowing that it won't do anything besides start even more issues in the house.  
"And you can call yourself a doctor?"

The doctor's eyes darkened dangerously, hands clenching the clipboard and pen tighter, stepping closer to the seated survival hunter.  
"I contribute more as a doctor than you do as a survival hunter." When Angus opened his mouth to speak, Henrik continued, knowing for a fact that being unable to speak in such a conversation infuriated the survival hunter. "What do you offer to us, Angus? You brought Marvin back, but how useful is he to us? Where were you for five fucking years? Pathetically captured by Anti-"  
"You got tooken from him too!"  
"-and I got out of there in under nine months. Now are you going to cooperate with me or are you going to make this last longer than it needs to?"

Some of the words weren't even complicated, they were just worded weirdly to make Henrik sound more smart, which was just unnecessary in Angus's opinion. And Marvin being thrown into this was petty, yet subtle, Angus was struggling to retain his self-control that he almost missed it, but it certainly made his amber eyes flare up with suppressed anger as he bit back words that he might just regret later.

Seeing that Angus was forcing himself not to lash out or speak, he turned back around and reached into his pocket, taking out a pair of medical gloves and correcting Angus; "And it's taken, not tooken." He scoffed. His German accent just made it more of a painful reminder of how Henrik, who wasn't created speaking the language, spoke and wrote better English than Angus.

"At least....at least-"  
"I suppose the cat really has your tongue."  
"Shut up! Shut-"  
"What, embarrassed? Frustrated? Wishing for the island that never appreciated your _kindisch_ skills?"  
At this point, the doctor was just throwing insults in his face, no longer being subtle about his clear disliking of him.

"At least I'm not a poor excuse of a doctor!"  
"Poor, perhaps, but who's saved the others' lives on more than one occasion?" Henrik spread his arms out, a gesture that referred to himself. "And the glitch says I'm replacing you," Henrik scoffed, words dripping with venom, bringing up a subject that was not only touchy for Angus, but for himself too. He hated being called Angus's replacement, it was clearly a coincidence, and besides, in Henrik's opinion, he's too good to not be an original. "The only thing I'm replacing is the void you left in _mein liebe's herz_." Despite how sad the words actually were, Henrik sounded bitter. There was obviously more he wished to say, more things he wanted to list off, but he didn't want to admit to so much- he wasn't Angus's replacement, right?

Angus went quiet, trying to rack up the nerve to get up and leave, knowing it would be better for the both of them if he did. His hands were trembling ever so slightly, and they were bound to get worst, he could feel his heartbeat in his throat, thumping at a fast pace and being so present that he couldn't ignore it. The doctor turned around, and all Angus could do was stare as the doctor tried searching for a weak point in those amber eyes.

"Jack doesn't hate me."

Finally, those cold eyes did something other than analyzing and glaring; the widened, displaying shock before Henrik swiftly hid it behind an uncaring facade.  
"Vhat?" There was a....warning tone to his voice, and if Angus was a normal survival hunter he would've left right then and there. It was practically rule number one of the survival handbook: always know how to get yourself out of a dangerous situation, but Angus was never one to care for that, especially not in moments like these, where he could finally stop biting his tongue because he no longer cared whose feelings got hurt.

"Jack doesn't hate me, because I didn't run. We hung out just yesterday, catching up on old times..." Henrik didn't miss the brief smile on Angus's face at the fond memories that only occurred yesterday.

The survival hunter swallowed thickly, continuing on. "If I'm being honest, I'm glad he hasn't forgiven you, I don't want you to infect his pure heart."  
"Vhat does that mean?" Henrik's voice was oddly calm, and Angus had to push away the red flags that sprung because of that tone of voice. Calm and strained, sounding on edge as if he was going to snap at any second.  
"It just means you'd ruin him, just like you ruined your wife - what was her name? Rosie? A pretty name, I bet she was a good woman before you came into her life."

Every nerve in Henrik snapped, and all of a sudden his labcoat was all too tight and the room was all too warm. A strained smile made its way on his face.  
"That's what you think?"  
Jack betrayed him.  
Jack betrayed him and told this accidentally-made ego things about him that he had no right to tell.

It was Henrik's story, it doesnt matter if Jack had created his backstory or not, it was his, it wasn't anyone else's. His and his alone to tell if he so wishes.

Henrik wasn't a victim of many of the stories he was involved in, but his past was more.....evened out, he was a victim, and while he wouldnt admit to it, he was also an abuser. A toxic relationship for two humans who were too stubborn to leave but too unloving to try and make it work.

"Yes, a very lovely woman." Henrik agreed stiffly, trying to grin but it came out all too fake, and if Angus had been smart, he would've seen all the intentions that were written in that grin. "And do you want to know why she got with me?"  
"Your horrible act?"  
"My intelligence."

Angus tensed up, having a very bad feeling of where this is going, he got ready to stand up, promising himself that he'd walk out if the doctor says anything insulting, despite the fact that he knew his impulses would get the better of him.  
"What do you have to offer in a relationship? Your bravery? That won't keep them around once they realize that you can't hold a normal job because you can't read."

Angus was on him within seconds, red and black flashing in his vision, hands going for the throat. If he has to, he'll rip the vocal cords from Henrik's throat like he did JJ.

"You just don't wanna admit that Jack doesn't care for you-" Henrik struggled to say, fighting so he won't be the one pinned up against the metal bed. Big hands were grasping at his throat, making the doctor have a nervous reaction and lashing out more violently than he would in a normal fight, reminded of the headphone cord wrapping around his neck and then......tightening...... "You just don't want to admit that Jack welcomed JJ back with open arms because he believes there's good in him." Henrik pried the hands from his throat, although it wasn't enough. One of his own hands went to shove at Angus's shoulder.

Angus lost his grip, blinking in surorise when a hand slapped him right in the face, and he stumbled back to try and regain his composure before Henrik got him. Too late for that, he realized, shocked to feel hands grabbing the front of his shirt and throwing him against the table. It was a cold jab in his very lower back, and due to the fact that it was metal, it hurt more than he'd like to admit. Angus sharply sucked in air through his teeth.

Before he could realizing what was happening, big hands were pushing him back onto the table, making a mess of the stack of papers.

"The only reason he let you come back is because of pity."

The words stung, making him angrily groan as he tried to get off of the table, still fighting with Henrik even when he didn't have the upper hand.

"And you came in this house expecting pity from me, right? I'll show you fucking pity." Henrik's voice was getting deeper, edging a rather terrifying growl as he pinned Angus's body to the table, hands holding the survival hunter's hips against the edge of the table, pushing it more and more against I the more Angus struggled, sure that the table alone would leave a light bruise. Angus tried holding back the panic that came with the pain, unsure of exactly what was happening.

"Get off of me mate, or else I'll scream for Marvin."

Henrik laughed.

Henrik laughed, an alarming sound that rang off the walls, loud and bordering insane. He stared down at Angus, pinning the survival hunter's hips with his own, rough hands grasping at his wrists to hold them down.

"Go ahead. Try."

Angus wasn't one to be tested, especially not by someone he disliked. So he did.

He screamed.

It only seemed to echo back to him, and he waited, relaxing a little, head tilting a little to the side so he could watch the door, wanting someone to come in. When the seconds began to drag on into minutes, he started begging in his mind for someone to come through.

"Zhese walls are soundproof." Henrik sounded incredibly proud of it, too, so smug with that shit-eating grin.

Fine. If this is how Henrik wants to play, then he's not gonna lose all of his dignity.

Angus moved his head up, slamming his lips against Henrik's, satisfied to hear a surprise grunt. He swore he felt the grip on his wrists loosen a tad, and he knew that he should probably now wriggle his wrists out of the grasp completely and push the doctor away, but - and he wouldn't admit this to himself later - he found himself growing desperate when Henrik rubbed his hips up against him, nearly forgetting for a moment what the situation was.

He didn't realize one of his arms were free until thick fingers wrapped back around his wrist again, making him let out a frustrated cry as the need for freedom and the want to seek out a release for this bitter desperation settled in his stomach. Now Henrik's waist was between his legs, leaving no room as they roughly kissed eachother. Angus felt breathless, head spinning as he tried figuring out what triggered this to happen. Henrik was all too hot and all too cold at the same time, too many clothes and too little skin contact. Angus assumed that Henrik was too distracted with winning this to notice him pushing his chest up, wanting to at least be an equal to Henrik during this.

A hand pushed his shoulder down, making him fall back. The papers were scattered by now, some even on the floor, but that didn't matter, what mattered was how his back pressed against the cold metal, the thin material of his shirt not helping him at all, and the very hot body that laid over his own. To try and get his legs in a more comfortable position than just dangling them in the air, he wrapped them around Henrik's waist.

Angus took it as an opportunity, pleased to find that he could bring Henrik closer if he wanted to.  
Apparently, Henrik took it as a threat of sorts, because he rocked his hips forward, clothes being the only thing separating them as Henrik grinded against his ass. The doctor relished in the choked gasp he got from Angus, deciding to step it up a notch and leaned over. A warm and wet mouth enclosed on an area of Angus's neck, a groan sounding in the room when teeth sunk into the skin. In a desperate final attempt to take control of the situation, Angus used his legs to bring Henrik's speed up a little, ass grinding against onto Henrik's clothed cock.

The doctor had enough of it, backing his hips back a tad and using one hand to awkwardly unbuckle his belt and unbutton his buttons, shoving the pants off of him. He left the labcoat on, clearly intending for this to be a quickie. The one hand grabbed at Angus's shorts and yanked them down, revealing that Angus hadn't been wearing any boxers.

" _Wie erbärmlich_." Henrik commented dryly. " _Bedürftige und weinerlich, und doch hattest du früher einen solchen Trotz gegen mich._ "  
Whatever it was that Henrik was saying, Angus was sure it was an insult of sorts - although he can't lie, and to be blunt, it's hot in a moment like this. After a moment, Henrik smirked at him. " _Obwohl, ich nehme an, es macht meine Arbeit leichter, richtig, Überlebensjäger?_ " Amusement was clear in his eyes, making those one icy blues warmer than before.

"Oh shut up and fuck me already." Angus huffed out, face flushing a dark shade of red.

And just like that, they were at it again, if someone was watching this then they might think that the two of them were fighting, and that the tanned man was losing.

Henrik returned his mouth back to Angus's neck, biting and sucking wherever he had access to, one hand sliding up his shirt to toy with his nipple. Angus gasped, whining lowly in his throat.  
"Hurry the fuck up, Schneep." A thickened Australian accent spoke very close to his ear, following by heavy panting and a sound he would've never expected from man under him.

Swiftly, Henrik tugged down his own boxers, allowing them to pool at the floor on top of his pants.  
" _Saugen. Oder wir werden kein Gleitmittel verwenden_." Henrik hissed into Angus's ear, and while he didn't understand the words spoken, it was clearly a threat of sorts.  
"Wh-what?" Angus asked, wanting to hear what Henrik wants to tell him.  
Henrik grinned, oh, how he enjoyed to hear the way Angus's voice cracked, how he enjoyed to hear such a defeated tone and see such a pleasured face.  
"Suck." He stuck three fingers in Angus's mouth, allowing a warm tongue to suck on them eagerly.

After he was sure that was enough spit, he took them out and began to rub his erected cock, wanting to make this as easy as he could for himself - and Angus too, he supposes. Growing impatient and uncomfortable on the flat metal bed, Angus began shifting closer to Henrik, receiving a harsh slap on his thigh that was dangerously close to his ass.  
"Hey!"  
He didn't even realize that his wrists were free at this point, that he could stop this if he really wanted to. While he was never one for hate sex, he didnt think he wanted to stop this, caught up in the heat of things and wanting to reach a release before he walked out those doors.

It surprised him when the tip of Henrik's cock slowly slid it, holding it there for a few seconds. Ice blue eyes turned cold again; analytical, looking for any signs of pain. There was a hint of it, but the survival hunter had a strong pain tolerance, especially after Anti, so this was no issue.

Only when Henrik shrugged and roughly pushed it, bottoming out withing two thrusts, did he cry out, voice cracking as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Arms wrapped around his midde, pulling him closer and up so he was chest to chest with the doctor. Deciding to use this to his advantage, Angus moved his head over and buried his head in the crook of Henrik's neck, allowing for Henrik to slowly pull out again, the doctor only wanting Angus to feel him inside him when he pulls out and pushes in.

The survival hunter gritted his teeth when Henrik thrusted back in again, whimpering and grabbing at the labcoat, hands balling into fists. Henrik did this for a few times, grunting and lowly groaning in his throat, angling his last one and making Angus moan loudly when the tip jabbed into his prostate. Angus moved his head over and sunk his teeth into Henrik's shoulder - ignoring the mouthful of labcoat he got - when the doctor repeatedly aimed to hit that spot, pulling out just to thrust in quickly again. Eventually, Angus moved his hands to Henrik's waist, gripping each side tightly, hands a few inches above where his knees pressed against the waist. He dug his bitten fingernails into the skin below the shirt, fingers harshly pressing into the skin hard enough that it was probably going to leave a bruise.

And it was another whole sensation when he came, cum staining Henrik's shirt - although the doctor deserved it for neglecting his throbbing cock throughout the entire thing - a loud groan that sounded more like a yell than anything, clutching around Henrik's cock inside him. It drove the doctor over the edge, bringing him to release inside of Angus, hips slowing down afterwards before he finally pulled out.

Henrik didn't look at him, which was fine, he didn't really care. Too relaxed to care at all, and plus, he didn't like Henrik all that much - although, he'll admit, the doctor sure is good at....that. The doctor pulled away, shrugging off his labcoat and taking off his ruined shirt, stepping out of the pants that laid at his ankles and, with quick strides, went to the cabinet, taking out a box of tissues. He grabbed more than a few for himself before tossing the box over to Angus, who awkwardly sat up to catch them.

They wiped themselves as clean as they could, getting dressed in silence. And when Angus slipped off of the metal bed, flinching as a pain tingled up his spine, and made his way to the door, Henrik said in a very amused tone;

"I'll add very loud and very needy on your medical files, _ja_?"

Angus let the door slam behind him.


End file.
